Everything
by BritaChica
Summary: Song fic to 'Everything I do (I do it for you.)' Based on Elizabeth Potter twelve years after her farther's death. Please review.


Everything

A/N: Song fic to Everything I do (I do it for you.) I can't remember who sung it originally and the words I got are from my sister's Brandy Album. Please R/R. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. Elizabeth belongs to me (seeing as I created her for the fic.) I don't know who the song belongs to but this version belongs to Brandy. All wrong lyrics (if there are any) belong to http://lyrics.astraweb.com as that's where I found the lyrics. 

Twelve Elizabeth Potter walked the lone corridors of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry humming a tune to herself. She didn't know the words but she remembered her mother used to hum it to her when she was younger. 

She got to her empty dormitory and sat down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

'The anniversary' she thought, feeling tears sting in her eyes. 

She barley noticed when Peeves flew in the room. She didn't look at him. She wasn't in the mood for any of his pranks and if he tried to tease her about today or the fact that she was crying then he would wish he'd never, never, never. It was no use. She was too tired and upset to think of a threat big enough. 

Surprisingly though, it was the first time in the two years that she had been at Hogwarts that he didn't be mean. He didn't even say anything to her. He just looked at her and placed the item he was holding next to her and flew out of the room. 

Elizabeth looked at it and, to her dismay, it wasn't her potion book he had 'borrowed' but something different. She instinctively pressed the button on the top of it and a hologram appeared. 

At once a tune filled the air- one she recognised, the same one that she had been singing only five minutes earlier. 

_Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me._

_Search your heart. Search your soul._

_When you find me there you'll search no more._

__

__Elizabeth stared at the device she held in her hand. It had a small square window on it and in the window, a picture was moving. A picture of a young male with messed up black hair and her own startling green eyes_._

__"Dad?" She whispered, her throat horse and the word she had spoken half hidden with tears. 

_Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for._

_You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for._

_You know it's true, everything I do._

_I do it for you._

The person in the picture kept on singing. Elizabeth reached out towards it as if trying to touch the person inside. Her fingers stopped when they reached cold plastic. She was supprised at herself when she laughed. A short laugh, a forced laugh but a laugh none the less. "Guess I know where I get my bad singing voice from." She muttered to herself. 

_Look into your heart, you will find. _

_There is nothing left to hide._

___Take me as I am. Take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

__

__So, those are the words. Elizabeth thought. She drove people crazy humming the tune at least once a day. 

When they yelled at her that if she had to subject them to her frankly, tuneless voice she could at least sing the words, she would reply: You can't have a tuneless voice when you hum and anyway, I only know the tune. I don't know the words. 

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for._

_You can't tell me, there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true, everything I do._

_I do it for you._

__

__Elizabeth was properly crying now, all laughter drained out of her body. Violent sobs made her shoulders hunch and her vision blurry but she still watched the small screen in front of her. She knew where the hologram had been made, and why. It had been made just before order was restored in the magical world, when everyone rejoiced- most overlooking the tragedy, when the war had finally been ended and when her father had got himself killed to save her mother. 

_There is no love, like your love and no other could give could give me more love._

_There's nowhere unless your there._

_All the time, all the way._

__

__If anyone saw Elizabeth at that moment, they wouldn't recognise her. She was a dreamer, true, and sometimes considered a bit of a geek but she never, ever cried. Ever. When she had fallen out with her best friend she had been called a 'heartless snob.' Elizabeth had wanted to cry but she couldn't- she couldn't cry even though her best friend's owl had been eaten and the bones hidden under the pillow by one of the other student's cats. It had been sixteen days until she was forgiven. 

The truth was that Elizabeth thought it her duty to not cry. She had kept so much grief inside her for so many years that it had erupted like a volcano. The tears spilling over her face and making her clothes slightly wet where they fell. 

_You can't tell me, it's not worth trying for._

_I can't help it, there is nothing I want more._

_I would fight for you. I'd lie for you._

_Walk the wire for you. Yeah I'd die for you._

_You know it's true._

_Everything I do._

_I do it for you._

__

__"I love you honey. I'll never forget you." Was all the picture said once the song was finished. The rectangle picture fizzled out slowly and Elizabeth found herself reaching for it. As if trying to stop what she knew happened next. 

Suddenly, she thought of something that she had to do. She whiped the still flowing tears from her face and, using one of the secret passages, made her way out of the school. 

After twenty six minutes she finally got to her destination. She ran inside and past the reception desk at St. Mungo's. She walked down the hallway and stood in front of the door that read "Virginia Potter. Depression" on it. She opened the door and sat next to the figure inside the room. 

She put her arm round her mother and listened to her. She was humming the tune again. The tune which now had so much more meaning than it had done in the twelve years since the hologram was made. Since it had done since she was less than two months old- since her father had killed himself so that he could take Lord Voldemort down with him and end the war and keep his wife and daughter along. 

Elizabeth caught which part of the tune her mother was on and started singing along. In a voice as painful to the ears as her father's. 

"Search your heart. Search your soul. When you find me then you'll search no more." 

She felt her mother's head turn in surprise. Then, for the first time in Elizabeth's memory- her mother sang the words to the tune she had only ever hummed. 

A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Want to flame me? Want to tell me who sang the original song? I have a feeling it was from the film Braveheart. Anyway, please review. (This took me longer than most things usually take me to write- well, longer than most songfics anyway.) Also, if I got Ginny's full name wrong, sorry, I forgot it. Same applies to St. Mungo's.__

__

__


End file.
